princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
The Raven
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The prince and the raven from the man's story escaped from the pages and did battle. It ended with the prince taking out his own heart and sealing the raven away by using a forbidden power. In a certain town, the prince who had lost his heart met a duck. Because of her love for the prince, the duck turned into a princess and gathered together the lost shards of his heart. The prince gradually regained his feelings, and at long last, he was able to regain even the feeling of love. And they lived happily ever after. Or did they? After all, the princess is fated to turn into a speck of light and vanish the moment she tells the prince of her love for him. Story Duck dreams she is dancing a pas de deux with the Prince as herself; however, when the prince does the posture of death and becomes Fakir, Duck cries out to him before waking up... It’s been a week since she saved the prince and upon walking to school comes across Fakir and Mytho. Duck wonders if she should confess about being Princess Tutu but before she can admit the truth, Fakir who is watching surprises her causing her to transform into a duck before she can do so whilst he turns Mytho away and has Duck in duck form escape. Mytho meanwhile admits he wishes to know Princess Tutu’s true identity but will wait until she’s ready with Duck listening in. Fakir and Mytho leave and Duck transforms into a girl again and heads on to school. Meanwhile, Drosselmeyer watches on and promises that not all will remain well. Mr. Cat tells the class of his past and shows to them shoes given to him by the great dancer Meowzinsky whilst Duck notes how something seems wrong with Mytho. Later Duck and her friends find the shoes ripped to shreds by scissors much to Mr. Cat’s distraught form. Duck goes to see Mytho who is currently elsewhere in his room speaking with Fakir, admitting what he did to the shoes much to Fakir’s shock. Meanwhile, Princess Kraehe meets with the Raven who is her father and tells of how the Heart Shard of love she bathed in raven blood has begun to take effect. The two plot to make Mytho tied to Princess Kraehe and to have him come to love ravens. Duck, who has gone to her room, climbs out of the window and onto the roof to try and see into Mytho’s room better to see if he is truly there. Fakir who is speaking with Mytho asks who he really is since he is not the Mytho he knows, Mytho cries out in pain from the shard before slapping Fakir away and backing up until he leaps out the window to Fakir’s shock who fails to save him. As students look on in panic, Duck transforms into Princess Tutu and leaps off the roof to save Mytho from his fall. Trivia *'Subtitle': Blumenwalzer (Waltz of the Flowers) *Mr. Meowzinsky is a reference to Vaslav Nijinsky. *Duck dreams of Fakir doing the pose of death early in the episode, that means we could recognise it when Mr. Cat does it after finding the ruined shoes later in the episode. *All in all, most of the references in this episode are to the first episode in the first season. The opening narration tells us of what has happened before, and sets the stage. Duck dreams of Mytho on the lake, the birds fly straight onto her, Fakir and Mytho talk in their bedroom, and Tutu saves Mytho while he's falling from the window. *It also shows just how much darker this season is going to be. In Duck's dream, Fakir does the pose of death. Rather than being emotionless, Mytho is showing a lot of creepiness - and he jumped from the window not to help someone, but, as we see later, to frame Fakir and get him out of the way. *Note how music from Scheherazade is being used when Mr. Cat is telling a story. In the first season, "The Aquarium" was usually used when someone was talking about something from the story. Scheherazade has largely taken over that role in this season, possibly as a sign that rather than looking in through the glass, the characters are taking a more active part in actually shaping the story. Music *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act II, No.14 - Variation II “Dance of the Sugar Plum Faerie” *same: Swan Lake: Act I, No.2 – Valse-Intrada (latter section) *same: same: Act II, No.10 *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Hens and Roosters *Wagner, Richard: Siegfried Idyll *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 3 “The Young Prince and the Young Princess” *Wagner, Richard: Gotterdämerung: Music from Act III, Scene 2 - “Siegfried’s Death March” *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel: Pictures at an Exhibition: Gnomus *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act II, No.13 – “Waltz of the Flowers” Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes